


Mistake Rewritten

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Series: Harrymort Prompt [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternative Pregnancy, M/M, Magic Pregancy, Mpreg, Orphans, Soul Bond, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just wished to find their mother. Harry just wanted to make sure they wouldn't get hurt. But the issue was... they weren't even supposed to be born yet. future HP/LV, mpreg, reupdated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake Rewritten

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **Mistake Rewritten**   
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Summary:**  They just wished to find their mother. Harry just wanted to make sure they wouldn't get hurt. But the issue was... they weren't even supposed to birth yet
> 
>  **Spoilers:** If you don't know the Harry Potter books or movies, go read and watch them!
> 
>  **Plot:**   _[DaughterOFHV](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfHV)_
> 
>  **Beta:**   _[spinkavampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinkavampire/)_ & _[Artemis_HNR](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_HNR/)_
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Pairings in this chapter:** VD/PED
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** Character death, time travel
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:**  1,519
> 
>  
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/date of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Plot:**  dianadenisa
> 
>  **Beta:**  spinkavampire
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I have no right to any of the characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling
> 
> **Pairings in this chapter:**
> 
> **Warnings in this chapter:** Character death, time travel
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:**  1,278
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_  
>     
> Time change/date of time

**Prologue**

July, 2010

It all started with murder. Much like all sad tales _Murder_ is the central plot point of this story. It all started with the _Murder_ of their Father. They never knew their father, he had died before they had been born. People sneered at them and made sure they knew how much of a Monster their father had been. Children of a known Dark Lord. Forever cursed by his actions because he died before he could hide them. The Light Lord decided to curse them further with their Father's surname instead of hiding them away. That's what you get when your father causes a mass genocide. They were never allowed to live with their mother. They were never even told their Mother's name.

So yes, it all started with the murder of their Father.

They weren't neglected. Their guardian and Godmother Luna was great… she really was. They just couldn't handle the weight of everything. They were children after all!

"Ah, Stanley and Miley Riddle." A hissing voice said, making the two twins jump and turn to the old man in the wand shop. "I've been waiting you two for a long time. I sold your father his very first wand. I also sold the wand that ended his reign of terror."

The twins winced at that comment. Not only did they have to be heirs of a known mass murderer in a world where everyone knew almost everyone, but they never seemed to be allowed to forget it. They would have to live with that for the rest of their lives without even the possibility of being able to do something about it.

As the old man moved to the back of the store to find them some wands to try out the female twin went up to his desk to explore.

"Ley, release that!" the male twin hissed to his sister as she picked up a wooden box. It was black with several etchings in the wooden finish. He thought the thing looked ominus she thought it looked cool. "Ley!" he repeated when she didn't seem to be listening to him.

"Calm down Stan, would ya? He won't find out unless you keep hissing my name like that." The female twin argued amused as she took the wooden box that she'd found off of the desk. "There's some funny words in here." She brought the box closer to her face and squinted at the etchings.

"Runes, maybe?" Stanley said, he looked closer at the shelves and tried to listen to see if the old man was close. He probably would not want them playing with his things.

"No." Miley shook her head. "Not runes, I would have recognized them from Godmummy's books."

Stanley tensed when he peeked at his sister only to realize she had the box close to her face and was turning the box over examining it for a latch.

“Oi Ley.” He watched in horror as she found the latch and was about to open it. Stanley rushed over and put a hand over the lid.

"Don't do that. You can't even read it and who knows what is inside!"

"You’re no fun, Stan." Miley hissed. She moved the box to put it back on desk but as she did it Stan's eyes widened. His hand was stuck to the lid.

“Ley!” but it was too late, by accident, the box opened.

"Uh oh…" she mumbled before they were engulfed by a huge dark fume.

**-MR-**

July, 1995

Harry woke up with a pain in his chest. This was different. He had dreamed of Cedric and death before but this? This was something else… Empty. Why did it hurt so much?

He sighed and stood. He went to the window and looked outside in silence. It was still night time. _‘What could have happened to make me feel like this? What…’_ Harry took a deep breath and opened the window to let in the fresh air . He looked down into the backyard. It was so dark down there it was like a dark cloud had settled over the garden. He watched the cloud curiously and was ready to dismiss it as a trick of the light.

Harry's eyes grew when the 'cloud' dissipated leaving two children in its place. With the cloud gone, the moonlight illuminate the whole backyard. Harry tensed as he watched the children. They didn’t move or seemed to stir, was this a freak accident. Maybe a spell gone wrong or a botched portkey. That happens, right? that’s why there is a misuse of magic department… or something. Not wanting to think it over any further Harry quickly  turned around and ran down the stairs, he left through the backdoor in the kitchen and approached the two kids at once. He kneeled down to take a quick look over the children. They were passed out on the ground, but seemed alive and well. _‘What in hell could have happened to them? Could they be the reason of my pain a while ago?’_

The two black haired children started to stir before Harry could even attempt to start to get them inside. Harry tensed when twin emerald eyes opened and looked at him. _‘What the…’_

"Are you two alright?" he asked.

The boy nodded, probably still not quite sure where he was. The girl that was closer to Harry suddenly seemed wide awake and moved closer to the boy, that Harry was almost certain was her brother.

"I'm Harry. Who are you?" Harry asked, trying to sound calm and at the same time to show that he wouldn't hurt them.

The girl opened her mouth, Harry was certain she was about to badmouth him but the boy immediately put an arm around her and a hand appeared on her mouth, shutting her up.

"I'm Stanley and this is my twin: Miley. I'm afraid we're lost, _Harry_."

Harry smiled at Stanley as his twin glared at him.

"Can I call your parents?" he asked, maybe he could do it before his aunt and uncle would wake up.

Stanley shook his head.

"Father's dead." The two shared looks before the boy continued. "We don't have a Mother."

"Well… where do you live then?" Harry asked instead.

"Why do you care?" the girl managed to hiss.

Harry smiled and sat before them on the grass.

"Like I said, I'm Harry and you two just appeared out from a dark cloud in my relatives backyard… I don't think you came here willingly and I'm trying to help you. So Miley, I don't want anything in return. Just to help both you and your brother."

The twins looked at each other and they seemed actually surprised by the answer. Harry looked at the two, he could swear he had seen those facial features somewhere else…

"Little Hangleton." Miley finally answered.

Harry frowned, _‘of all the places on earth I had to find two children from that village? Seriously?’_

"It’s not a problem, is it?" the girl added with a scowl in place.

Harry shook his head at once.

"No… I just have bad memories of that place. It’s also quite far from here. You two can… what am I saying? Of course I'm not leaving you two alone in a bus. Come on in, but be quiet, if my family hear us they'll kill me. I must have some old clothes that will suit you somewhere around here. You can sleep in my bed and we'll leave as soon as my Uncle and cousin leave the house."

The two nodded and entered quietly, climbing the stairs after Harry. After the twins entered the room, Harry waited to make sure his Uncle hadn't woken up. Only after hearing his snore did he relax and enter. He went to his trunk and took out two old pjs that were already too small for him but would still suit the siblings. The two each picked a pj without an argument and after Harry turned, they changed. Before Harry could even ask if they were proper he heard them enter the bed and lay under the covers. Harry glanced back, looking at the two in his bed and then approached the window, sitting on a chair to look outside. Those two were wizards, the robes had given them away, but they gave no reaction to the  muggle clothes and knew how to put them on. Not many magical families could have taught them that…

Harry took a long look at them and wondered what the hell he was putting himself into. How the hell would he get them to Little Hangleton? And how would he do that without anyone catching any of them? And which wizard family lived in that hell of a town? He should just send the twins away alone but… - Harry looked at the two sleeping kids - he just wasn't able to. There was something, something strong that was telling him that he should protect these two. No matter the causes. They were his to protect… until he found their family, that is.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> So this was a multi-chaptered prompt requested by  **dianadenisa**
> 
> now with a beta
> 
> ~Isys

**Author's Note:**

> Hi
> 
> So this was a multi-chaptered prompt requested by  **DaughterOFHV**
> 
> ~Isys
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


End file.
